


Our Hearts

by Unstable_Husky



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Possible Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable_Husky/pseuds/Unstable_Husky
Summary: Lee Siyeon has always had a weak heart, and she faces a gruesome challenge as her girlfriend, Kim Bora's kidneys started to fail. Making a kidney transplant necessary.Siyeon does everything she can to not worry, and to help herself get better with the help of her heart doctor and best friend, Lee Yoobin. Siyeon thinks that all is going well until Yoobin and Bora drop two consecutive bombs on her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a two-shot but i fell inlove with it :((
> 
> AFF: Unstable_Husky  
> Wattpad: Unstable_Husky

_"Do you feel alright, Bora?" Siyeon sat on the stool as she worriedly looked at her girlfriend's eyes._

_"Yeah," The latter smiled, brimming with energy,"I don't feel a thing!"_

_Bora then proceeded to sit up, which caused the wolf to jolt in shock,"H-hey! Take it easy!"_

_Her fears came true as Bora winced, hand clutching her side,"This is nothing, i'm fine!"_

_"Bora, the stitch probably opened! Hold on i'll-"_

•••

  
"Siyeon! Hey, wake up!"

"H-huh?"

"I'm fine, relax,"

_Oh...just a dream..._

"B-Bora," Siyeon started as she twiddled her fingers,"I dreamt t-that your stitch opened,"

The brunette frowned,"Do you still want me to get the transplant? I won't get it if you-"

"NO!" The black haired girl vigorously shook her head,"Of course I want you to get it...,"

Siyeon mentally cursed herself for having nightmares about the latter. Bora didn't respond after which caused the wolf to unconsciously sigh in relief, she was thankful that Bora understood. 

Siyeon wanted the best for her lover, even if it meant sacrificing herself. 

Even if it meant that Bora will live, and she will die.

Bora looked at the wolf as her hand found its way to the other's chest,"I'm sorry, please stay strong,"

Tears welled up in the wolf's eyes as she tried to blink it away,"It's still beating well, don't worry,"

"But if it weakens even more because of me...,"Bora trailed off, averting her eyes.

"No, it won't. I promise. If anything, you make it stronger," Siyeon genuinely smiled as she cupped the cheeks of the worried woman,"I'll  
go out and get you some food,"

•••

  
"So, how're you feeling?" A short haired girl asks the wolf as she bit on a potato chip.

"Eh, I could be better," Siyeon replied, sipping on her Pepsi.

"Not what I meant, hun," The other rolled her eyes,"I meant your heart,"

"My heart is fine, Yoobin,"

"Uh huh, sure,"

The two ate in silence. Yoobin giving the wolf side glances from time to time. Yoobin was her bestest friend, going back to when the two  
were still at kindergarten.

Yoobin made an oath to herself that she'll stay by the wolf's side. Forever. Her job as a heart specialist/surgeon proved to be helpful  
since it helped her become Siyeon's doctor.

It helped her keep the older woman alive.

She had been talking with the wolf everytime regarding her condition, and the recent incident just gave her a realization.   
She kept her eyes on the wolf, not sure how to break the news. 

"You need surgery ASAP," She bluntly said.

"Why?" 

"I'm sure you know why,"

Siyeon shook her head,"I can't,"

"Lee Siyeon, if you prolong this i'm not sure if I can still save you," Yoobin warned with a stern look on her face.

"I can't afford it,"

"Then i'll cover half of the costs," Yoobin sighed,"Come with me later,"

"Why not now?"

"I thought you were gonna bring your bab- uh, mommy some food?"

"Oh yeah. And Yoobin what the fuck,"

"Say hi to your mama for me,"

Yoobin smirked as she walked off, heels clicking in the distance,"I scheduled an echocardiogram for you later at 2:00. Don't be late,"

Siyeon rolled her eyes as she stood up to buy Bora's lunch, making her way to her lover's private room.

•••

  
"Boraaaa?" Siyeon peeked as she opened the off-white door.

"Hello, love," Bora winked, giddy,"So you got my lunch?"

"Obvs," Siyeon replied with a grin as she unpacked her lover's lunch,"Sit up, i'll feed you,"

"You know I can feed myself right?"

"Yeah but im nice and i love you. So bear with it,"

The two shared a hearty laugh as Siyeon sat beside the hospital bed.

Siyeon lay beside Bora as the latter played with her bangs.

"I need to go 5 minutes from now," Siyeon whispered, melting into the touch of her lover.

"Aw, where to?" Bora asked as she twirled Siyeon's locks with her finger.

"Yoobi- Er, Dr. Lee scheduled an echocardiogram for me," Siyeon averted her eyes.

"I see," Bora smiled as she cupped Siyeon's cheek,"I love you,"

"I love you too," Siyeon replied with a shaky voice as tears threatened to spill,"Please be safe tomorrow,"

"Babe, I will. Don't worry," Bora kissed the wolf's forehead,"I get my kidney transplant and you get your heart monitored, cared for, and treated by Dr. Lee,"

"Okay," Siyeon replied as she looked at her watch," I have to go now, i'll see you later,"

Bora nodded as she placed a soft kiss on the wolf's lips, Worry filling her as she watched Siyeon leave.

_"Please let this one be good news...,"_  
  



	2. Will I Die?

"Hmm...," 

Yoobin watched the screen as Siyeon lay, the wolf's chest bared as small metal disks stuck themselves on it.

"Does this count as cheating?" Siyeon sighed, closing her eyes.

The question was met with an uneasy silence. The soft sound of a whirring machine and the shallow breathing of the doctor was heard.   
The wolf glanced around the familiar room upon receiving silence as a reply from the other woman. The room was dimly lit, a couple of plush toys sat at the corner of the bed she was laying on, and the walls were covered with a shade of aesthetic mint green.  
A smile formed on Siyeon's chapped lips as she recognized an object hanging from the wall, bringing nostalgia to her system.

"Panda," Siyeon chuckled,"You still kept it huh?"

Silence.

"Okay BinBin, if ya ain't gonna respond I might as well sh-"

"Don't talk," The doctor scolded, eyes fixated on the screen. 

The sudden behavior caused the older to flinch, closing her eyes as she felt something stir inside her chest.  
Yoobin continued studying the screen, instruscting the older to hold her breath as she records her heart. Her hands slightly shaking.

A sigh left the doctor's lips as she faced the wolf,"We're done. And nope, this doesn't count as cheating,"

She helped clean the older girl, not a word leaving her lips. Much to Siyeon's dismay.

"Did I do something?" Siyeon asked as she buttoned up her shirt,"You're awfully silent,"

Yoobin beckoned the woman to follow her, a slight frown sitting on her face as she turned to walk. The older trailing close behind.

The doctor opened the lights and Siyeon immediately sat on her favorite, blue plush chair as she kicked up her legs on the doctor's desk.

"Comfy as always," Siyeon exclaimed, which was met with silence.

She stared at the back of the doctor as the latter went on with whatever she was doing. A variety of panda plushies sat on top of  
a small, wooden cabinet. A smile formed on her mouth as she spotted an average sized wolf plushy with a collar tagged "Singnie" sitting on   
another cabinet.

"Lee Siyeon," Yoobin sighed, interrupting the older's nostalgic moment,"Answer my questions,"

Siyeon nodded as she raised an eyebrow,"Shoot,"

"What do you currently feel? And be honest with me,"

The wolf paused for a moment, then she gave a sad smile, responding to the doctor's question,"It's hard to breathe,"

Yoobin hummed as she proceeded to listen to Siyeon's weakening heart,"What else?"

"M-my chest hurts?" Siyeon stuttered, biting her lip,"I also fainted once on the way t-"

"When? How come I wasn't called?"

"I told Dong to not tell you...,"

Yoobin sighed, her face scrunched up,"Siyeon please,"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," She shook her head, flailing her arms,"Look, just tell me whats up,"

Yoobin shook her head, fighting the urge to just break down and cry. Anxiety started to eat her up as several what-if scenarios played in her head.

What if her diagnosis was wrong?

What if she couldn't save her bestest friend?

What if she freaks her out, causing her to have a heart attack and die?

Yoobin took a deep breath, looking at all her options. She thought of the best way to break it to the wondering wolf without actually freaking her out.   
A sick feeling settled in her stomach as she averted her eyes, avoiding the older's gaze. Unbeknownst to her, it had already been several minutes of silence which was interrupted by a loud sigh from the latter.

"BinBin?"

Yoobin apologized, horror evident in her face as she struggled to find the right words. She felt as if the whole world was spinning, making her unable to respond in any way.

"Will I die?"

Silence.

Yoobin froze, the one question interrupting her thoughts. She slowly craned her neck, looking at the latter as tears threatened to spill.

"Yoobin, will I die?"

The poor doctor stammered, unsure on how to respond. She cursed her anxiety for attacking at such a crucial time.

"It's alright. Just tell me, will I die?"

Yoobin let out a deep breath as she looked at the wolf with eyes full of guilt.

"Siyeon, i'm sorry," She replied with a shaky voice,"B-but there's still a chance,"

Siyeon shook her head. How could a human possibly save her dying heart?

"We just need to give you a new heart,"

"Ridiculous," Siyeon spat out, standing up from her seat,"That's just the same as killing someone,"

"It's not," Yoobin shook her head,"We just have to wait for someone willing. Or someone that's actually brain dead and-"

"Still," The wolf retorted, tears spilling,"I won't let someone die because of me,"

Yoobin opened her mouth to respond,"Fine,"

She then reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small, red velvet box and handed it to the wolf with a smile,"Here's the thing you asked for.

The wolf gave a curt nod and mouthed a small thank you at the doctor, placing it inside her own pocket. She turned on her heel and began to walk away when she felt her heart stir.

_Fuck._

She stopped, her soles stuck to the ground as her hand tightly clutched her chest. Her breath hitched as she felt her lungs burn, her legs giving out.  
Her throat tight, she managed to call out Yoobin's name in a brief whisper...before her world turned completely black.

"SIYEON!"

•••

S

  
iyeon opened her eyes and was met with the sound of a beeping device. She looked around her, the view of a hospital room coming into focus as she tried to properly breathe. Her lungs burned due to the lack of oxygen, her chest slowly rose and fell as she silently struggled to get more oxygen.  
A familiar figure sat beside the hospital bed she was laying on, her head drooping indicating that the woman was asleep.

"BinBin..?" Siyeon called out in a raspy whisper as she slowly sat up.

"Siyeon!" Yoobin gasped as she clumsily prepared to check the older woman's heart.

"Where's Bora?" Siyeon asked, eyes slowly blinking.

Yoobin focused on the older's heartbeat, which caused her to unintentionally ignore the latter's question. Siyeon smiled at her best friend as the low whirring of the air conditioner echoed throughout the room.

"Oh God, Siyeon," Yoobin furrowed her eyebrows in frustration,"I'm so sorry,"

Siyeon mouthed an it's okay before putting her hand on the doctor's head, reasurring her with a small pat. Sadness filled the wolf. She remembered the time where she first met the doctor back at kindergarten. Yoobin was super reserved. Siyeon often found the girl absorbed in her books, she was often alone.

No, ALWAYS alone. Yoobin back then had only replied in brief sentences, if not a sentence then a curt nod would do. She remembered the time Yoobin would get bullied.  
She remembered the time when Yoobin actually smiled at her when all she did was give the bullied girl a band-aid.

"I'll take the transplant," Siyeon whispered,"I need to live,"

Yoobin nodded. 

_But still..._

The heart for her first patient hasn't even arrived yet, what of Siyeon then?

  
•••

  
Bora lay on her hospital bed, waiting for her lover. It had been 8 hours since the wolf left. Bora unlocked her phone and started scrolling on her news feed which was full of shared memes.  
It was midnight and the room felt so empty and cold to Bora. Though wrapped up in sheets, there was an empty feeling of something missing.   
She felt like a matchstick without its fire, a car without fuel, like half of her was missing. She yearned for Siyeon's touch, her warm embrace, her soft, raspy whispers of good night. She wanted to see her smile, her teasing smirk, her goofy grin.

But most of all, she wanted her presence.

She was getting her transplant at 8am and her lover wasn't there beside her. She felt an immense rush of anxiety while she sighed, tightly clutching the thick hospital blanket. She wanted Siyeon's presence, her comfort.

_"I trust in you. You can do this. You'll be fine, my love,"_

She was certain that that was what Siyeon would say to her. She buried her face in Siyeon's blue, pepsi hoodie as she felt her breath hitch.

_Oh no._

She was having trouble breathing.   
The woman wheezed and gasped for hair, her hand trying hard to reach the emergency button but to no avail. Her body gave out and she slid off the hospital bed, thrashing around as she gasped for oxygen.

Her heart pumped irregular beats, panic settled in her as her vision started to blur.

Is this it?

Is this really it?

Was she really going to die like this?

But what about Siyeon? What about their plans for the future? What about their plan to adopt a kid in the future?   
Their plan to get married?

Bora shook her head.

No, she wasn't going to die like this. She was going to fight for life, for survival.

For Siyeon.

And so she collected her remaining strength and called for her lover.

And the door opened.


	3. Forever and Always

Siyeon sat on the stool right next to Bora's hospital bed while she held Bora's tiny hand with her own.

A nasal cannula helping the two breathe their much needed oxygen.

She shook her head as the traumatizing images of Bora's state when she found her appeared in her head. And it ate her out, little by little.  
The wolf spent the time admiring Bora's soft, feminine features as she slept. Fighting back tears, she laid her head right next to Bora's.   
Humming a soft tune to the sleeping woman's ear as she had her eyes closed, she squeezed her hand.

And then she felt Bora stir.

Siyeon quickly sat up,"B-Bora?"

"Hey, babe..," Bora smiled as she weakly coughed,"Can you call my doctor?"

Siyeon nodded as she left the room to call for Bora's doctor, anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach.

  
•••

  
"Singnie?" Bora called, facing the tall woman.

Siyeon tilted her head in response, her hand caressing Bora's.

"I lied to you. I'm sorry," She began, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for her own words.

"Do you- Have you never loved me?" Siyeon asked, her fingers trembling.

"Nothing's wrong with my kidneys," 

"What?"

Siyeon sat in silence, mouth agape. The wolf couldn't believe what she just heard.   
All this time she thought Bora had bad kidneys in need of a transplant. But it was all a lie? Why was she in the hospital then?  
Siyeon shook her head, confusion and thought clouding her.

"Siyeon, listen," Bora swallowed as she slowly sat up,"I have always loved you. Always. And that will never change,"

"W-why are you here then...? What- I-," Siyeon stammered, unsure of what to ask. 

Bora beckoned for the taller to come closer, to which the latter happily obliged. The brunette cupped Siyeon's cheeks, her eyes glistening with tears.  
She leaned forward, their foreheads now in contact with each other. Bora placed a soft kiss on the wolf's lips, tears falling on her cheeks.

And she did it again.

And again.

And again.

Before she pulled the taller into a sad hug, to which the latter returned. For once they both felt like their hearts were beating in sync.

"It's my heart that's the problem, Singnie," Bora confessed as she buried her face into the taller's shoulder,"It's a heart transplant i'm gonna take,"

_Huh..._

There was nothing but sadness and fear inside Siyeon, her fears grew greater. She didn't want to accept the fact that the chances of Bora dying was far more greater.  
She believed in her. She believed that Bora would be able to do it, that she would be able to survive the operation. But she thought different now.  
Her faith quaked, and instead fear and anxiety overwhelmed her.

"I don't want you to die," Siyeon whispered, shaking her head,"Please Bora, I don't want you to die. Please don't leave me,"

"I will fight, Siyeon," Bora replied, her resolve firm,"I won't let myself die,"

Siyeon pulled her in for a long, soft and sad kiss. The blue atmosphere in the room felt cold to them, leading Siyeon to wrap her long arms around the tiny woman.  
She felt tears on her cheeks as she kissed Bora, only that she wasn't sure if it were Bora's or hers.

•••

  
Moments later, the two women felt warm in each other's arms until Siyeon pulled away. A light smile on her lips. And it caused Bora to cutely pout at her.

"I'm scared that I will lose you. I admit that," Siyeon began,"Bora, it had been eight years since we got together. And meeting you was the best day of my life,"

"Wow, i'm touched but that was cliché," Bora laughed, teasing the younger,"You were never good at words, Singnie,"

"Shut up!"Siyeon crossed her arms, blushing,"Anyway, what I wanted to say is..uh..,"

"Is?" Bora smiled, amused.

"I want to marry you before your surgery happens,"

"What?"

"What what? I said what I said,"

"Stop joking, idiot,"

"I'm not,"

A genuine smile appeared on Siyeon's lips as she knelt down, pulling the red velvet box that Yoobin gave from her pocket.

"Kim Bora, will you marry me?"

The brunette sat in silence, mouth opening and closing as she stammered. She found it hard to believe that her lover of eight years just proposed to her.  
Her dreams...it was all coming true.

"YES!" Bora cried,"Yes, I will marry you!"

•••

  
Yoobin was playing a huge part in the two's wedding. She remained awake all night, waiting for a text from Siyeon since the latter informed her of the planned proposal.  
Yes, Siyeon loaded her with the job of informing a specific person about their un ion. And Siyeon wanted it ASAP.

"I'm gonna get yelled at for this," Yoobin sighed as she went to work informing the said specific person.

"Babe? Why are you up at 4am?" Her girlfriend, Gahyeon yawned as she walked to the kitchen.

Yoobin blinked as she looked at the sleepy Gahyeon, wondering whatever could have woken her up. Yoobin continued to stare, Gahyeon was too adorable to handle whwnever she is sleepy.

"Babe, it's 4am and you're staring at me like that," Gahyeon laughed as she made her way to the short haired girl,"Whats up?"

Yoobin explained everything to her girlfriend, including a few confessions about her fears and anxiety. About how scared she was for her best friend.  
She told Gahyeon all about her insecurities as a heart surgeon, as a best friend, as a lover and as a human. Yoobin trembled at the mere thought of Siyeon dying.  
She told her everything, not leaving one bit unsaid as Gahyeon listened intently. Even giving her a few pats on her back as she listened, noticing that the older was trying so hard to fight back tears.

"I'm just gonna quit this job if either one of them dies," Yoobin said, her voice shaky,"I became the heart doctor you know because I wanted to save her,"

Yoobin sighed, burying her face into both her hands as she took deep breaths.

"What's the point in continuing if she dies?" She continued,"I'll just wait tables at your café,"

"It's your choice, babe," Gahyeon gave her a small smile as she wrapped her arms around the older,"It's okay to be scared. And it's okay to cry too,"

Yoobin turned to look at her, mouth slightly parted and her eyebrows furrowed,"Gahyeon...,"

"I love you for who you are, okay?" Gahyeon smiled,"And babe, it's alright, You can't save everyone,"

"But i'll try to save them, no matter what," Yoobin said as her phone rang, she excused herself from Gahyeon while she answered the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Kwon?" 

"Dr. Lee I- Our...doctors may have made a terrible mistake," Dr. Kwon began, nervousness evident in her voice,"The heart that was supposed to be delivered has been deemed unfit,"

"WHAT?!"

"We are so sorry. We promise that this won't happen again,"

"Find a new heart, stat,"

"It'll take roughly six months or more for a new he-"

"I dont care. You better look for one- no, two,"

"We are really sorry, Dr. Lee. But-"

And Yoobin hung up.  
She started to frantically pace around the room. What about Bora? What about Siyeon? What about their hearts? She felt all hope vanish. Yoobin muttered as panic settled in.  
Gahyeon watched her with a worried expression,"B-babe, calm down,"

Yoobin continued shaking her head,"This can't be happening,"

'Babe, what happened?" Gahyeon asked, making her way to the older.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Yoobin cursed as she ran a hand through her hair,"The surgery got cancelled. The heart- it got messed up,"

"Oh, babe...," Gahyeon frowned as she wrapped the panicked woman in a comforting hug,"I'm sorry,"

The heart surgeon stared at her girlfriend. Tears started to form and for the first time, Yoobin broke down and wept for the two.

•••

  
Siyeon stood outside of Bora's private room as she waited for Yoobin. Today was the day where Bora, her recently married wife were to undergo the heart transplant.  
She looked at the wedding ring on her finger which made her smile.

_"If something were to happen to me, i'm just glad I would get to die as your wife,"_

A wistful look sat on her face as she admired the simple ring, butterflies filled her stomach at the mere thought of Bora being her wife.  
Several minutes passed until Yoobin appeared, a hand scratching the back of her head as she noticed the look on the older's face.

"Where were you?" Siyeon asked, hissing.

"Sorry, I ran late," Yoobin shrugged, masking all her feelings with an act.

"Bora has been waiting for thirty minutes now,"

"Yeah about that...," Yoobin started, looking away,"It won't push through,"

"What?!"

Yoobin explained everything to the upset woman, preparing herself for whataver's about to come. She cursed herself for being helpless.  
If Yoobin fully despised a feeling, it would be feeling helpless.

"Look, I don't care if I die," Siyeon hissed,"Please. Just please save her,"

Yoobin stood silent. She forced herself to think on what to do. And so as she followed her instincts and pulled her into an awkward hug.  
Siyeon sobbed at the sudden action. She begged for Yoobin to at least save Bora, but the latter wasn't saying anything. She then returned the hug, her cries growing louder every minute.  
Sure, it pained Yoobin to see her best friend like this.

But she was helpless.

"Ssh, Siyeon. Relax," Yoobin instructed, her voice soft and full of emotion,"Come on, let's go back inside,"

The two went into Bora's private room, only to find Bora in a deep sleep. Her mouth mumbling a few incoherent words indicating that she was, indeed asleep.  
Yoobin looked at Siyeon and told her to wait for six months, then all will be well.

Siyeon smiled at the doctor, but it soon turned into a pained one when she felt her heart rate increase. She clung on to the doctor, the pain growing as every second passed.

"Shit, BinBin," Siyeon laughed bitterly,"I think im-"

"No!," Yoobin shook her head, her voice booming throughout the hallway as she called for emergency.

"If anything," Siyeon wheezed,"I want to be in the same room as my wife,"

•••

  
After a few arrangements were made, the hospital staff moved both Bora and Siyeon to a bigger room where both could fit. The walls were painted a pastel shade of lavender and the air conditioner was set to a decent temperature. Siyeon still remained unconscious even after 3 days. Wires stuck on her torso as the heart monitor displayed the woman's heart rate, and the nasal cannula replaced with an oxygen mask as the tank sat close by.

Yoobin stayed in the room, keeping a close eye on the two women. Especially Siyeon. Her condition was worsening as days passed, and nothing much could be done without a new heart.  
The beeping of the heart monitors filled the room, and it only increased the anxiety of the doctor. Bora was awake and fully aware of Siyeon's condition, and so she resulted in silent prayers and a sad, wistful look sat on her face all throughout the days.

It was 5pm, Bora had just finished taking her medications with the help of Yoobin when the doctor noticed something odd about the girl.   
She asked for permission to check out her lower body to which Bora, after a few moments of hesitating, agreed to. She pulled back the patient's covers and proceeded to prod on her legs, furrowing her eyebrows as she noticed something different.  
Bora watched her as she slightly flinched at the new feeling,.

Something was weird.

Yoobin shook her head and asked for permission to check her abdominal area. Again, after some hesitation, she agreed. Yoobin did the same thing. Prodding on Bora's abdomen as she checked for anything different.  
Bora remained still as she stared at the doctor with a weird look on her face. She wanted to ask, but Siyeon trusted her. So doubting Yoobin wasn't an option:if Siyeon trusted her, so would she.

"You're starting to show the same symptoms as Siyeon," Yoobin carefully said as she took Bora's hand and lifted it up to get a closer look.

Yoobin kept her cool as she examined the shorter's bluish skin, indicating that her condition, too is worsening. Yoobin placed Bora's covers back in place as she gave the patient a warm smile.  
She then excused herself since she needed to get some fresh air, but was stopped short when a groan left Siyeon's mouth.  
Her head immediately turned to look at the said person, before checking up on her. Asking her how she was and what she was feeling.

"The usual, but worse," Siyeon replied, wincing as she spoke. Which definitely wasn't a good sign.

"I don't think i'll make it," Siyeon confessed, coughing out the words as heavy breaths left her mouth.

Bora shook her head,"Babe, don't say that,"

Siyeon mumbled a quick apology as she chuckled, struggling to even move an inch. Her gaze turned to Yoobin, who was staring at her with a sad, apologetic smile. Once again, she chuckled.

"What're you smiling like that for?" Siyeon asked, a grin on her lips,"Am I going to die?"

Yoobin looked away,"Why are you asking that?"

"Because we wanna know," Siyeon replied as her gaze shifted to her wife,"Right? Bora?"

Yoobin turned to the shorter and the latter gave a small nod, apologizing right after. Yoobin mouthed an "it's okay" as she toom a deep breath.

"There is a possibility of a new heart in six months," Yoobin explained, a solemn look on her face,"I don't think either of you will reach up to that point,"

Siyeon smiled at her best friend,"Thank you for telling the truth,"

Yoobin insisted and further informed that there was also a small chance for a new heart to get delivered in a lesser timeframe, but the two weren't having it.  
Siyeon has accepted her fate, which led to Bora in silent tears and Yoobin whispering a soft apology.

"We'll just keep you here, so you two can have more time to live," Yoobin smiled through the pain as Siyeon spoke up.

"Yoobin, c'mere and let's watch something funny," She chimed,"We've all been too sad. C'mon,"

Yoobin stifled a laugh as she set up the television, Siyeon's hand found its way to Bora's. The action quickly drying the latter's tears.  
A hilarious sitcom started to play at the screen which excited the wolf,"We're laughing today, guys. No crying,"

Thankfully, the three cracked silly jokes as the sitcom played. Teasing each other and soon led to Siyeon inviting Gahyeon to join the fray. Much to the doctor's embarrassment.  
Upon Gahyeon's arrival, the mood became bright and happier. The four of them sharing laughs as Siyeon teased Yoobin about marrying Gahyeon in the near future, resulting in a tomato faced doctor waving her hands infront of her. Trying to stop the wolf from saying any more, Bora warmed up to the two and began to join the teasing. 

"Ehhh," Gahyeon laughed, a light blush on her cheeks,"Maybe not yet? I dunno!"

The four laughed throughout the day, exchanging hilarious words and stories...until it reached nighttime. Yoobin and Gahyeon bid goodbye as nervousness started to settle once again.

Meanwhile after the two left, Siyeon started to become more affectionate towards Bora. Fearing that it might be their last moment together, Siyeon decided to make the most of it.  
She held Bora's hand close to her lips as she struggled to move without difficulty. 

"Siyeon," Bora began,"I'm beyond happy to be your wife,"

The other woman smiled,"I'm sorry for all my mistakes, Bora,"

"I love you, regardless," The shorter replied,"If either one of us dies tonight, just know that our hearts will forever be one,"

"Forever Bora," Siyeon closed her eyes as she starts to drift off to sleep,"Forever and always,"

•••

  
1:43am.

Bora awoke to find Siyeon discarding the wires from her body, leaving the heart rate monitor dead. 

"Siyeon?" Bora called out, confused,"What are you doing?"

Siyeon didn't respond and proceeded to take off the oxygen mask, which made the other woman gasp in shock.

"Siyeon Stop that! Please, you need that!" Bora begged as tears started to form on her eyes.

But to her surprise, Siyeon slowly crawled to her hospital bed, laying beside her and not leaving any free space. The wolf buried her face into Bora's neck as she wrapped her arms around her wife.  
Bora didn't move and proceeded to return the hug,"...Siyeon?" 

Siyeon spoke to her in a faint whisper paired with long, breathy pauses,"I saw the light,"

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No way._

Bora's breath hitched as tears started to spill,"Siyeon, no,"

Bora felt wetness on her neck, and she knew that the wolf was in tears as well. She continued calling for the younger, making sure that she was still alive as she cried.

"Bora, i'm-" Siyeon choked on her own tears,"-i'm sorry,"

"Siyeon, I-"

"But I can't handle it anymore," 

Bora's world broke into a million pieces. She nodded. She understood.  
She understood the amount of pain Siyeon was dealing with. After all, her condition was at its worst. And so she came into a tough decision.  
Bora took a deep breath and then nodded, pulling Siyeon closer as she tightened her hold on her.

"Okay," Bora cried, nodding,"You can rest now,"

Through all the tears and the muffled sound of Siyeon's sobs, she felt the woman smile.

"Thank you," Siyeon tightened her grip on the older's back,"I love you so much, Bora,"

"I love you so much too, my love," Bora sobbed,"Good night,"

She felt Siyeon's body relax. She felt the tears of her wife stop. She was motionless. Bora checked for a pulse...but there was none. Not even the slightest bit of pulse was found.  
She held Siyeon's lifeless body as she shook her head, Her cries getting louder and louder as the reality of Siyeon's death settled in. 

She didn't want to accept it.

Siyeon was gone.

And she was here. She gritted her teeth as tears of sorrow flowed...an flowed...and flowed. Bora's heart rate began to pump irregular, fast beats. She felt pain radiate throughout her chest.  
She screamed as her heart felt like a malfunctioning machine, draining the life away from her. Bora recoiled due to the amount of excruciating pain.

"Wait for me, love..," Bora breathed out as she felt herself weakening.

"I'm coming...,"

•••

  
Birds chirped in the distance as sunlight shone through the glass walls. Soft jazz music played as the soft chattering of customer's filled Gahyeon's cafe.

"Here's your strawberry frappuccino," Yoobin smiled as she served the beverage,"Enjoy!"

Yoobin became the head waitress at Gahyeon's cafe like she said. She enjoyed the job, yet Gahyeon would sometimes catch her staring at the kitchen knife as if it was a scalpel.  
She wasn't gonna lie, she missed being a surgeon. She smiled, a wistful look on her face as she remembered all the lives that she had saved.  
Some of her previous patients even went out of their way to give her a little something to show their gratitude.

"Baaaaby!" Gahyeon called, waving a hand,"This on table 10!"

Yoobin smiled,"Roger that!"

•••

  
"Look at them," Siyeon laughed,"So successful. I wonder when they'll get married,"

Bora rolled her eyes,"You still going on about that?"

"Duh,"

The two shared a laugh as they looked down below, at Yoobin, Gahyeon and their booming business. It was a sight, seeing genuine smiles of the people they care about from up above.  
They sat on the green grass, the skies painted a bright blue as soft foams of white hovered along. A fresh, windy breeze blew. Making a few colorful flowers bend as Bora proceeded to pluck one.

"They better not join us anytime soon," Bora said, a smile on her face.

"They better not, or i'll kick their asses back down to Earth," Siyeon grinned as she did a kicking gesture which made them both laugh.

Bora and Siyeon were pain-free. They loved their new life up at heaven while they constantly watched the events down below. They were thankful for their life back then, and now was a new start.

A fresh, peaceful, pain-free life.

In heaven.

In their own paradise.

-END-


End file.
